And this is where our hearts led us
by MeowMeKittAn
Summary: Two girls have come to wake up in the world of Naruto only to realize they would have been better off asleep and still sick Now they have to become Ninjas to keep safe


Disclaim: No, no my dears, I am not the creator of this wonderful show with the annoying blonde boy

The doors opened and mechanical sounds could be heard echoing throughout the metal room. This facility was meant for something

medical. There was a gurney to the right of the room and a sick bed next to it. The dull whirring of the large computer sounded, stopped, and

then a robotic female voice sounded in the room. "Patient 40b2 is released. Shutting down health functions to chryogenalizer 40b2. Again,

patient 40b2 is released." In a row of similar capsule-like machines was one with opened doors. Inside was a woman in her early 20's. She slept

peacfully for a few minutes more. "Five more minutes please." she mumbled. "I don't think so." She recognized that voice...from a show she

had watched as a teenager. Her head snapped up and locks of brunette hair, reaching her ankles, bounced around her naked body. Glaring at

the sallow skinned man she dared to speak. "Who in the flipping hell are you." She had a suspision of who the man was, but she would be

refering to that show and she didn't want to sound stupid if she got his name wrong. "I am Orochimaru. Your soon to be sensai." His gaze

burned through the woman who stood still in her verticle bed. Her hazel blue eyes still narrowed at the snake-like man. As she dared to speak

again, yells were heard through the opened door. The man looked at the woman. His expresion spoke of annoyed. "Another time then." He

disapeared in a cloud of smoke and as he did so the woman clutched at her over-sized chest and collapsed out of the capsule and onto the

floor. The yells were growing louder and more coherrent. "In here Tsunade-sama! He came in here!" The clackity clack of feet padding against

the hard floor sounded in the room then they paused. Two women had entered the room with the collapsed, naked girl on the floor. Their faces

held tight as the inched towards her. The taller of the two -the blonde- picked the girl up and placed her on the sick bed. "Di-did he do

anything to her Tsunade-sama?" The speaker walked toward the people she was reffering to. "No Shizune..." Her eyes grew cold. "he woudn't

hurt something

he needs."

What seemed a millinea later, the woman awoke once again and took in her surroundings. Another woman stood abover her. She recognized

this one as well from the very same show. The pain seared in her chest. She tried to understand what was causeing it. Where was she? What

was happening? What happened? And then the pain dulled. The echos in her head retured to normal and they were just voices now. "Tsunade-

sama, wasn't she released early?" The woman opened her eyes and looked at the speaker who was turned to the blonde she had recognized

before. "Two months early won't hurt her. We should have let her out earlier even. We already knew how to cure her illness." The blonde

looked into the hazel eyes of the woman lying on the bed. "Hello, my name is-" "Tsunade." The brunette spoke. The woman named Tsunade

looked at her in a curious expression. "She's very responsive isn't she? Shizune go find our patient some clothes." At this request the hazel

eyed woman looked down her nose. She was covered in a blanket up to her abdomen. Her chest was exposed. "_This is all too strange_." She

thought. She drifted into sleep again.

For a third time she woke. She was being gently shaken by the woman named Shizune. She sat up, uncaring if she exposed any of her body.

The woman offered the clothes. "Thank you Shizune. Um...I'm Hoshi." Shizune smiled at Hoshi "Hello Hoshi, now hurry and dress. Tsunade-

sama will be back any second." Hoshi nodded and dressed in the Short black shorts and blue fitted half shirt. As she donned the wooden

sandles, the blonde strolled into the room. "Hello Ms. Hoshi. Nice to see you walking about. It must feel wonderful after sleeping for so many

years." Flashbacks flooded the brunette's mind as she tied her ankle length hair into a high pony tail. She had fallen ill in the year 2043 and there

was no cure. It was a heart illness. The most delicate organ next to the brain. She was put to sleep until the time came when there was a cure.

Her friend had gotten the same illness. Though it was less severe there was still no cure so she, as well, was put into one of the capsules next to

Hoshi. The woman dashed for the very capsule to see her blonde friend hooked up to wires and a belt that was in motion inside. "You have to

let her out now." She turned to Tsunade with all seriousness in her eyes. The blonde looked at the file for Hoshi's friend on her computer.

"Release date is same as yours. What do you know. Same illness." She punched in a few buttons and the robotic female voice sounded again.

"Patient 40b3 is released. Shutting down health functions to chryogenalizer 40b3. Again, patient 40b3 is released." Hoshi stood in front of the

capsule waiting for her friend. Said friends' eyes snapped open. "_She always was a light sleeper_." Hoshi thought. "Hey Ai." She smiled at the

woman in the capsule who looked to be no older than herself. Ai stepped out of the capsule on wobbley leggs. She stepped on her hair that

pooled around her feet and slipped into Hoshi's arms. The naked woman then began to shake and clutch at her own chest. "Shit! Tsunade...a

little help please?" She turned to said woman with a sheepish smile. She felt rather uncomfortable, holding her naked friend. She didn't worry

for her friend's health though. If they were able to fix her up so easily then they could most definitely fix her friend even faster. Tsunade came

and took Ai away and placed her on the bed. Hoshi watched in wonder as the woman placed her hand over the heart. The contorted facial

expressions that could be seen on Ai began ebbing away. Obviously the pain was being eased. It had been thirty minutes that Hoshi watched in

amazment. It was not only because the woman was displaying an awesome power that she would have thought impossible, but also

because...this WAS the woman from the T.V. show. She continued to watch..it wouldn't be too long before Tsunade would be done.

She looked at her best friends' peacful face. Tsunade had finished curing the illness an hour ago, but Ai seemed to need a little more sleep.

Just then Ai's eyes snapped open and she stood up, letting the blanket fall from her upper torso, into her lap. Ai looked to Hoshi and tears

formed at her eyes. Being the one with the better memory, Ai probably already knew everything that had happened. She reached over and

hugged Hoshi. "I thought we'd never be cured, but here we are. Oh I'm so glad Hoshi." She pulled away and became aware of her exposure.

Pulling up the blanket, she asked, "So what's going on now?" "Well Ai..." Hoshi stood up "We are living in the Naruto world!" Ai looked at

her as though the woman had gone mad. "Come again. Hoshi do you need medication. I think that illness attacked another vital organ...in the

head." Hoshi glared at her friend and then Tsunade and Shizune walked back in with clothes for Ai. Ai snatched the clothes away and dashed

to a private place. A few minutes later she emerged wearing a similar outfit to Hoshi's. The fitted shirt was pink. Ai grimanced. "What an

awefull color!" Hoshi shook her head at Ai's exclaimation. "Get over it you big baby...now down to business." She turned her head to

Tsunade. "Are we, or are we not in Konohagakure." Tsunade looked at Hoshi in shock. "First of all, I've no idea why you know of

Konohagakure because you have been asleep for 1934 years. Second, no, we are not in Konohagakure, but that is where I will be taking you

tomorrow." Ai shifted her eyes nervously. "What the hell! This is real? Oh my God!" Her hands reached up to pull at her long blonde locks.

Hoshi grabbed her friends hands and got so very close to her face. Ai was crimson. "Listen to me. This is real. This is danderous...but oh so

cool!!!!" Hoshi jumped away. "We will be ready tomorrow." Tsunade looked to the two girls. "One thing. You both are much too old. We

need to make you younger so you can grow up with this generation and learn to be a good ninja. There's no time before you become old

crones with the way you are now. Would you like me to make you younger?" Ai and Hoshi looked to each other, both contemplating the pro's

and con's. They nodded their heads once then looked to Tsunade. Hoshi spoke. "Give us the fountain of youth!" She spread her arms,

showing her excitment.

The next day, a blonde, busty woman lead two eleven year old girls with ridiculously long hair and her apprentice to konohagakure.

Watching them from a distance was a snake-like man who desprately wanted the brunette for his own. Hoshi could feel those eyes on her back.

She rushed foward and tugged on Tsunade's shirt and opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get a word out before the woman spoke. "I know

he's there. He won't get you though...listen there's something I have to tell you." She never took her eyes off of the trail ahead of them. They

were walking on the ground because the girls had not yet mastered their chakras. "You are in relation to the Uchiha clan. They are a very

powerful clan and along the line one of your nephews married into that family. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are your great nephews times

twelve." Hoshi's face was twisted and confused. This was all too much for her. If she really were eleven she really wouldn't have been able to

handle this information. "Let me get this strait." She stopped in her tracks, pressing her forefingers to her temples. "My nephew is homicidal?

And my other nephew is an emo prick...wow my family sucks!" She glared at Ai who had fallen down in fits of giggles. "Ha-your family-haha-

your nephew is the emo kid-hahaha!!!" Hoshi walked over and kicked her friends leg. She then began walking foward again as Shizune was

helping up Ai. "How do you know what you know?" Hoshi stopped and turned around to look at the speaker. "Because Tsuanade-sama...this

was a show back in our time as teenagers. Is this why he wants me? Orochimaru I mean. Because I'm that boys' family. Doesn't snake eyes

realize Sasuke won't know I'm family and will have no reason to go after me and get me out of any kind of situation? I'm not good bait for him

to pull in that revenge crazed brat." Tsunade held a blank expression. "Hoshi, Orochimaru is not stupid. He knows all this. He doesn't want

you as bait. The Sharingan didn't come from the Uchiha's. It came from your brother. Your blood is what makes the Sharingan. He wants you.

he wants the last pure Sharingan user. Those boys have a great power in their blood-line limit yes, but it is only watered down. This means that

your power could be very great if you trained." She walked foward and stopped a little ways in front of Hoshi only to turn around. "He wants

you for your power and gender so I suggest you be careful." They continued on their way and the snake-man returned to his hideout to wait.

He couldn't attack them now. He knew nothing of the Sharingan or how to help the girl harness the power. He would let Konoha take care of

that.

They stopped in a forested area that was just before a large village. Tsunade turned to the girls. "Every adult in this village already knows

about you two." She explained. "But the children do not. I thought it would be best if it was you who told the children about yoursleves. You

might want to keep it a secret so you can fit in better." A woman wearing a netted shirt and a trench coat landed next to Tsunade. "This is

Anko and she will be taking you two to your new homes. You will live by yourselves and you will be funded by the Hokage. If you need to

know anymore information just ask Anko here." Tsunade and Shizune disapeared from sight. The two young girls looked up to Anko with

beaming faces. This was all too cool to be real!

I hope you liked the first chapter of the my story

reviews would be appreciated as I am tired of looking at this thing

and trying to figure out anyway to make it better

it's been on my computer for a month and yes I am a slow author

love,

An


End file.
